Honey Stevenson
__Notoc____Noeditsection__ Appearance Ava Allan Margaret Qualley Jemima Kirke I hate wearing shoes, and socks. I only wear the type I can slip on and off easily. I need to wiggle my toes, if I can get away with it I'll let my feet free. I look like my father. At least, that is what my mother says. I have dark brown hair and blue eyes, like my father. I think she is right because my eyes and nose are the same shape as hers, but I sure do not look much like her. Her hair is curly, my hair is straight. She has blonde hair, and mine is brown. To top it all off she has green eyes, and mine are blue. Her eyes change color when she wears certain shades they can look blue, and mine can look gray. Personality I am sort of quiet, but only because I like to take things in. Like a plant that needs a little water, or an animal that needs a little time to get comfortable. I am a little distant, and I can be sort of "weird" to people who are more outgoing. My mother and I lived alone inside the Carrauntoohil mountain peak. After my father left my mother she carved out a little piece of the world for the two of us. She taught me Herbology, and Charms, she even taught me how to fly. My mother was more excited than I was when I got my letter, she said she worried about my being a witch. She said my father had no doubts. History My name is Honey Robin Stevenson. My mother diabhal is called Cathleen Ashworth and my father bunaigh, he was called Reid Stevenson. My mother is a Pure-Blood witch from Massachusetts, and my father is a Muggle-born wizard from the Isle of Man. On November 28th in a quiet little house in Ireland diabhal gave me life. I was raised inside of the Carrauntoohil mountain peak in County Kerry. Diabhal says that's why I've got an Irish accent and she does not. Diabhal and aintín, my aunt Athena kept me safe and sheltered in the mountain. Diabhal asked daideo and móraí, my granparents to live with us for a few years, to help take care of me. It was difficult for daideo and móraí to visit because they are Muggles. They had to be apparated to the entrance, they were too old to keep doing anymore climbing. I know daibhal had a hard time after bunaigh left. Aintín told me. She warned me to be careful of what I say because I would not want to make her sad. I don't know why bunaigh left, but I do hope that he is happy. Wherever he is. Diabhal was sad when we lived in the mountain. She was sad for a long time. Aintín, and daideo convinced her to go back to work, and everything in my life changed after that. We left the mountain and moved into a real house. I always knew I was going to be a witch. Diabhal had her doubts because bunaigh was Muggle-born, and daideo and móraí are Muggles. I lived in a mountain, I think the first time I used magic it was earth magic. I stubbed my toe one night playing hide and seek with daideo in the dark. When I beat up the wall that caused it there was one dent the size of my fist. It was the most AMAZING thing I had ever seen! There are so many pictures of daideo, móraí, and me that I had never seen before. Taking everything we own out of boxes was how I found all the pictures I think diabhal never wanted me to see. Pictures of bunaigh and daibhal at Hogwarts, with all their friends. The pictures stop when diabhal gets pregnant. There is one picture of diahbal and bunaigh holding her belly, then nothing until the pictures of daideo and móraí. My family says that I am a lot like my mother, and sometimes it scares me. I would not believe them because I do not look very much like her, but I do act a lot like her. Daideo and móraí, told me stories of what diabhal and bunaigh were like when they were my age. I do not think I was much like either of them before that, but I guess diabhal, daideo and móraí saw me differently than I saw myself. Diabhal thinks that I am reckless, and immature, daideo knows that I am curious, and imaginative. I am not sure what móraí sees in me, but I think it has to be good. She was one who made me believe I would be in Hufflepuff, she is also the reason I was sort of upset that I was sorted into Gryffindor. Gryffindor Honey was sorted into Gryffindor and will spend most of her time at Hogwarts with her friends in and out of the castle. Gryffindor Tower - Girl's Dorm Potion-Mixing Room Trophy Room Dungeon Hall The Bell Towers Gamekeeper's Hut Quad Battlements Great Hall Greenhouses and Gardens Training Grounds Forbidden Forest Covered Bridge Relationships Family Stevenson/Ashworth Reid Stevenson and Cathleen Ashworth Bunaigh and Diabhal met at Hogwarts, he was the healer who patched her up after every Slytherin game. She never managed to step off the field without a couple of joints out of socket and one or more broken bones. She snuck into Ravenclaw Tower when she was fifteen to surprise bunaigh for his birthday. Athena Ashworth Aintín is my mother's sister, she was in Ravenclaw. (How else would my mother have gotten a Ravenclaw uniform) When my father left she helped my mother build our house beneath the badly eroded traditional "tourist route" (the Devil's Ladder route) up the Carrantuohill mountain. Neely Stevenson and Trudie Lyon Daideo and Móraí are my father Reid's parents, Neely is a Pure-Blood, and Trudie is a Muggle-born. Neely is a Muggle. Trudie was a Hatstall (Hufflepuff and Gryffindor). My grandmother thought I would be in Hufflepuff like she was. Fletcher Ashworth and Saffron Ingham Saffron and Fletcher are my mother Cathleen parents, Saffron is a Half-Blood and Fletcher is a Pure-Blood. Saffron is my grandfather's second wife. His first wife Cathelina died while diabhal was being born. Friends Erin Kavanagh — The first kid my age I met when diabhal and I moved out of the mountain. Erin's father is a Wizard and her mother is a Squib. She is the first magical friend I've ever had. Nuala McDermott — Nuala is a girl I met in Hogsmeade while getting my school books. Nuala isn't old enough to go to Hogwarts yet, she was with her older brothers and sisters. ---- Classmates Possessions |Brenn Harris Hawk Spell List Category:All Characters